


and to rain pikels with the tines downwards

by Toast_Senpai



Series: 100 Kinks [11]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Power Outage, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Summer storms can be a real bitch.





	and to rain pikels with the tines downwards

**Author's Note:**

> Been pulling a lot of inspiration from real life events recently.   
> Kink Challenge Prompt: oral sex

__The short holiday had been decided on last minute and therefore nothing had really been planned. The rental price of the cottage had been low for that weekend (almost suspiciously so) but that didn’t stop Alex from booking it instantly. On Friday afternoon, once he and Chris were both done with work they packed a few essentials and headed right out to the location.

It took them an hour to get there, although it was well worth the drive. The humble but modernized cottage was perfect for just the two of them. Their cell phones didn’t have the best signal, getting spotty 4G at best what with being in a valley nestled nicely at the bottom of a hill. But Alex had brought plenty of DVDs along with his Xbox. This impromptu vacation was just meant to be a quick getaway from the city, nothing more. It seemed that it was going to turn out to be a relaxing and quiet couple of days.

If only one of them would have bothered to check the damn weather.

Saturday morning had been cloudless and clear, if not a bit sweltering. They stayed inside where the air conditioning kept them cool. As they were eating a late lunch, the clouds started to darken, though they both paid no special attention to it. The gray haze obscured the sun, lessened the bright heat. What was there not to like about that?

They were consumed for a few hours with movies, ones they both had been meaning to watch but hadn’t had the time to. When it was eight pm and Alex was complaining about how hungry he was, Chris went to the fridge with a promise that he’d make something. Except there wasn’t much of anything besides beer, a few potatoes, and a half jug of milk. How had they not noticed the lack of ingredients and why hadn’t they brought more?

Chris cursed the absence of planning. He grabbed the car keys from the counter and said he’d be back in a few hours. Alex was already four beers in and he waved Chris off happily as he picked up his xBox controller.

The rain didn’t start until Chris was in town. It began to sprinkle as he entered the nearest grocery, and by the time he was done shopping it was pouring. He had to sprint to his car. As he drove, it just got worse. The lightning came in nonstop bursts, thunder growling in a never ending chorus. The windshield wipers could barely keep up and the gusts of harsh wind pushed and pulled the car like he was a boat at open sea.

When he finally made it, it was past ten o’clock. The short walk from the driveway to the door re-wet his clothes and Chris came into the entryway looking like he had jumped into a lake. He took off his shoes and traipsed down the hall in soggy socks. In the kitchen he set down the bag of groceries.

Alex ambled in, beer in hand, all smiles. “It’s pretty crazy out there. I’ve been watching it from the window.” It took him a moment to take in Chris’ appearance and he gave a short bark of laughter. “Dude, you’re _soaked._ ”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Yes, thanks for noticing, Captain Obvious.”

“What did you get?” Alex reached for the bag.

“Just some chicken and frozen vegetables, some bananas because they were really cheap. Oh and pancake mix and syrup for tomorrow morning.” Chris waved at the oven. “Get a pan hot while I change.”

He went into the master bedroom, going straight for his luggage. As he peeled off his shirt, there was a particularly loud crash of thunder. A flash of lightning came, and when it ended the house was thrown into complete darkness. The rain on the roof was louder than before.

“Trott?” came Alex’s muffled voice from the kitchen. “I think the power went out!”

Chris swore. He pulled his phone from his pocket and used the flashlight to finish changing. Then he returned to the kitchen where Alex stood next to the stove.

Chris sighed, shoulders sagging. “Guess we put this stuff away then.”

Alex groaned. “Now what are we gonna eat?”

The brightness of Chris’ phone light shone on the bananas. “We’ll have to make due with these.”

“Sadly.” Alex split one from the bunch and stumbled back into the living room, Chris close behind him.

They sat next to each other on the sofa, listening to the heavy onslaught of rain and catching brief glimpses of darkened objects when the lightning would illuminate the room. Chris didn't think the rain would last that long. Usually their summer storms were brief. But he was unsure about the power. He didn’t think this was a simple breaker issue (because really, it never was). Was there a number to call? And if someone were to be informed, how long would it take them to find out where the outage had occurred and then to come out and fix it? They were set to leave tomorrow afternoon but they might have to take off earlier.

Alex dropped his peel onto the coffee table and settled back into the sofa, rubbing his hands on his jeans. “So,” he said. “Now what?” A yawn ended his question. “Maybe we should just sleep.”

Chris frowned. “I’m not really tired.”

“Yeah, but what else is there to do without power?” Alex stretched his back and cracked his neck. “Too bad we don’t get consistent internet out here.”

Chris was silent. The rain hadn’t let up any. They sat in the shadows.

“Or,” Alex started, “we could...” He leaned into Chris’ shoulder, the ghost of his lips skimming Chris’ ear. “Ya know…”

“And how many beers have you had?” Chris asked.

Alex shrugged. “A few.” He squeezed Chris’ knee. “It’s not like alcohol hinders my ability to give a blowjob or anything.”

Chris’ sigh was masked by the rain. “That’s exactly what it does.”

“Trott, that was _one_ time! And I didn’t throw up _on_ your dick, just next to it.”

“It was close enough. I don’t want a repeat.” Chris was sure that Alex had to be pouting by now, but he couldn’t exactly see to know.

Alex grumbled, his beer laden breath washing over Chris’ face. “You went too hard, and I _tried_ to warn you. You know I gag easy.”

“I’m pretty sure you _don’t_ , not with the way you chug drinks and practically swallow food whole.”

“Hey, chugging booze and chugging dicks are different skill sets.”

Chris huffed a laugh. “That’s… one way of looking at it, I guess.”

“So,” Alex drawled. His hand moved up along Chris’ thigh. “Shall we?”

Another roll of thunder. Chris stood and walked over to the large picture window that sat in the wall on their right. He stared out it, only able to see when the lightning allowed. There were definite puddles forming along the driveway. To the left there was a fence that secured a pasture, and he could make out the way water collected underneath the stretch of barbed wire. The rain didn’t seem to be easing up.

He took out his phone and tried to bring up the weather app. It loaded and loaded, but refused to refresh. He was already down to thirty percent battery as it was, so he pocketed it. His eyes tried to get used to the dark. Behind him, Alex drummed his hands along the couch.

“Trott, come on. This is boring.”

Chris folded his arms and chewed on his lip. Of all the days, it had to pick _this_ one to flash flood.

“Fine,” he said after a minute. “Let’s just try to get some sleep. No use staying awake.”

They used Alex’s phone this time as their main source of light to make it to the bedroom. The king bed welcomed them, but Chris didn’t feel much relief as he pulled back the covers and slotted himself underneath them. Alex sprawled out next to him, yawning again.

At first, Chris closed his eyes and tried to relax. He usually didn’t have trouble falling asleep when he had a comfy bed and darkness. The heavy drops of rain were a constant lull above him, and he was somehow able to enter a fitful half sleep.

He couldn’t have been out for too long though because Chris woke up to the quiet. All he could hear was Alex’s faint breathing. The rain had subsided, it seemed. Chris wasn’t tried as he laid still, staring at the ceiling. He became aware of his own intake and exhale of air. The lack of real noise like that from a fan or the air conditioner created an odd, muted buzz in his straining ears.

This is what he had been secretly dreading when Alex first mentioned they go to sleep, this lack of sound. He’d always needed some form of white noise to sleep, even when completely exhausted. It didn’t matter what it was, but there had to be _something_ other than just breathing. Even Alex’s snoring wasn’t enough on its own.

Chris sat up. He checked his phone. Only midnight. How had so little time passed? He got out of bed and felt his way to the living room. Out the window the lightning still flashed, but not as often. He couldn’t tell if it was still raining or not, but it wasn’t pouring anymore. Would the power come back on soon? That seemed unlikely.

If only he was at home. There he had all the things he needed to deal with this outage. He didn’t understand Alex’s ability to sleep in the dead silence. Why couldn’t he be like that?

Chris found it dull to stand in front of a window that he could barely see out. He returned to the bedroom and rummaged through his bag until he found a pair of earbuds. Some music would have to do, even though his phone told him there was only about an hour worth of listening available before the battery would die. He’d have to make due and hope he could fall asleep with it.

But music had never been the best thing to fall asleep to, not for him. Even though he had a playlist of somewhat calming songs, he was awake for each of them. At the end of the playlist, Chris unplugged the headphones and turned off his phone. He laid quietly, wondering what to do next.

He scooted towards the middle of the bed and reached over Alex to the other nightstand where his partner’s phone sat. Chris grabbed it. Fifty-four percent. That would have to work. Chris plugged his headphones in and tried some of Alex’s music.

That turned out to be worse, since most of his songs involved a lot of rapping and Chris could _not_ sleep with someone throwing down sick rhymes in his ears. He desperately searched Alex’s phone for something else but only found some old pop that was, frankly, worse than the rap. He settled for some games instead, hoping that the bright screen would tire his eyes.

After a while, Chris finally did start to feel the strain of staring at a screen so close to his face. Plus he had drained Alex’s phone to ten percent, although he didn’t feel too bad about it. Chris tried to settle back in, ready to face the prospect of sleep once again.

As he laid there, the rain started again. The weighty drops hit the roof and they helped calm his thoughts.

When he awoke next, it was quiet once more. Chris groaned and rubbed at his eyes. There was finally some dull light entering the room. His stomach hurt, so he got up and padded to the kitchen. He found a banana, and along with some milk that seemed to help. It was quite warm inside, though. Nothing like the deep freeze from the AC they had enjoyed yesterday. He had no idea what time it was but he really didn’t care.

Chris went outside. It was cooler out here than it was inside. He leaned against the front door and looked around. The world was a smoky blue, the sky a solid gray. It appeared to be clear of rain finally. He could hear a few loan birds calling already, along with the sound of water rushing from somewhere behind the house in the woods. For a small moment, he felt peaceful.

There was a prick on his arm and he slapped away a mosquito. Standing out here felt like he had been camping. Good thing they hadn’t tried to do that, though. There was still time left to pick a much nicer weekend to pitch a tent in some farmer’s backyard.

Another mosquito went for his neck. Chris clicked his tongue. Had they always been this bad? The longer he stood outside, the more he felt like he was being eaten alive. He called it quits after only a few minutes.

The quiet cottage would have been pleasant had he gotten adequate sleep. Now the silence only made him more irritable. Chris trudged once again to the bedroom where he found Alex sitting up, stretching his arms.

“It’s hot,” Alex complained. He tossed the blankets off his bare legs. “Where were you?”

“Outside. Couldn’t stay long though. Mosquitoes were a nightmare.” Chris sat next to Alex, knees up to his chest. “Seems like you got enough rest.”

“Eh, I could sleep more. What about you?”

Chris didn’t want to talk about it. “Sort of,” was all he said.

Alex picked up his phone. “Five thirty already. Least the storm is over.” Chris saw a notification pop up on the screen. “Shit, why’s my phone almost dead?”

Chris didn’t offer any confessions. He cracked his knuckles, wondering what they should do now. It was probably best to leave, but he felt worn out and desperately wanted a cup of coffee. He supposed Alex could drive them.

He was about to suggest this when Alex leaned into him. “Hey, you okay?” Alex asked. “You seem out of it.”

“Hm? Ah…” Chris scratched at his head. “Guess I’m still tired is all.”

“You totally didn’t sleep,” Alex said. “Were you up all night worrying about the storm?”

Chris didn’t have the energy to debate this right now, but it wasn’t like he was going to be able to fall asleep for the third time without the power being on. He shook his head. “You know I need noise. There wasn’t any and so I hardly slept. That’s all.”

“Shit, I forgot about that. Sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Chris picked at the blanket. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Alex was hovering above him. “What are you doing?”

Alex’s expression was shadowed, but he could make out the curve of his lips. “I know something that’ll help.”

Chris didn’t try to push away the hands that tugged at the blanket and his boxers. He thought that he could probably use the temporary distraction. The dead silence of the room was soon filled with his and Alex’s breaths. The wet sound of Alex’s tongue dragging up the length of his cock was louder than he wanted it to be, but there was something erotic about being able to hear each damp lick and kiss.

Alex took all of him in and sucked particularly hard. Chris weaved fingers into Alex’s messy hair, trying to settle the curling heat low in his stomach. His hips pushed up, but Alex’s hands secured them against the mattress. Chris could feel the start of a frustrated whine that threatened to rise from his throat, but he kept it down. Alex hummed, the vibrations feeling especially wonderful.

When Alex pulled off, he asked, “You close?” He waited for a response, hand making lazy strokes, thumb circling under the head each time.

“Yeah,” Chris gasped. He wanted to close his eyes but watching Alex was something he didn’t like to miss. To see himself completely surrounded by Alex’s soft mouth pushed him that much farther.

“Good,” Alex said before he wrapped his lips once more just around the head before sucking. He kept it inconsistent, following some erratic beat he made up.

Chris tightened his grip in Alex’s hair, tried to push him down a little bit more. But Alex didn’t budge, just continued to tease, the tip of his hot tongue incessantly pressing along the bottom vein. It helped, nudged Chris nearer to the edge.

Alex stopped messing around. He took a deep breath in through his nose before he went lower and Chris knew part of his cock was definitely in Alex’s throat. Chris forgot about what they had talked about last night, lost to the sensation of tight heat swallowing around him. It didn’t last long, but it was enough.

When Alex pulled off, Chris gave no warning. He should have, but it was kind of hot to see the look of surprise cross Alex’s face as come hit his chin. Alex wiped it from his beard and stuck his thumb into his mouth.

Chris huffed and relaxed back into the pillows. It had helped, somewhat. “Thanks,” he managed.

Alex laid next to him. “No problem-”

The sound of the air conditioner turning on stopped him. He and Chris listened to the rush of cool air from the vent above them. Alex sat up, seemingly excited. Chris silently thanked the heavens that the power was _finally_ back on, though it sure had taken its sweet time.

He pulled his boxers back up and bundled under the covers. It only took a minute before he was out.

 

The smell of pancakes woke him up. Well, that and Alex saying his name. Chris managed to crack open blurry eyes, blinking away the tiredness. Next to the bed was Alex, a plate of pancakes in his hand.

“Rise and shine, princess.” Alex hit the fork against the plate. “I made these especially for you, with lots of love.”

“Does that mean you _didn’t_ burn them?” Chris asked.

Alex huffed. “You know me. Everything I touch burns. But this time only a little, promise.”

“I guess it’ll have to do.” Chris forced himself up and took the plate. The pancakes actually looked completely fine, which was a first. He cut into them and popped the fluffy square into his mouth. “Pretty good.”

Alex grinned. “I have like, ten ready to go, so finish those and come out to the kitchen when you want more.”

“Ten? Are you making the entire box?”

“Hey, we didn’t eat dinner last night. I’m starving, aren’t you?”

Chris _was_ hungry. Now that he had gotten some actual satisfying sleep, he could focus on the next important thing. “I guess so,” he said.

“Then eat up, there’s plenty.”

Alex went back to the kitchen and Chris stared at his plate, the glistening syrup slowly soaking into the golden pancakes. He thought that perhaps the power outage hadn’t been all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If there ain't a fan going then this bitch is not getting any sleep.


End file.
